


Stakes in Battle

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 0.2 spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Kairi isn't exactly happy with the situation, but there are important things she needs to fight for. Apparently, Lea has those, too.





	

Axel. Lea, now. Kairi wasn't sure she controlled her expression too well, when Mickey had said his name. Riku had nodded at her when she silently asked if Axel was alright, but she wasn't sure that was enough.

Arriving at Radiant Garden, the name brought feelings to her, of memories she couldn't quite remember, an imposing castle, a beautiful fountain. As soon as she got there, Kairi realized she didn't actually know where Merlin lived. She had seen him before, but back when Radiant Garden was Hollow Bastion and Riku was lost and Sora was leaving.

"Could you tell me where Merlin the Magician lives?" Kairi asked a woman passing by. The woman stopped to think for a moment and then gave her the direction.

Kairi took off after thanking her. Much as she was apprehensive over having to work with Axel, of all people, she was excited to learn how to use her Keyblade. To actually be able to help Sora and Riku, however she could.

Turned out his house was a lot bigger on the inside, she realized as soon as she opened the door. It was a weird sight, but the house seemed to have been transformed into some kind of training room. Axel was there, his Keyblade as fiery as his hair. He hadn't noticed her yet, but Merlin did.

"Kairi, I was informed by Yen Sid you would be coming soon," he greeted her kindly, and Axel froze.

Kairi wasn't sure what to expect from him. He was Lea now. Was him not being Axel like her not being Naminé? Was she supposed to act like he was a different person when a man with his face had kidnapped her to try and turn the most important person to her into a Heartless? Or was Lea just Axel reborn?

Kairi wasn't sure what option she wanted, and what would be harder to deal with.

"Kairi," Lea finally said, and Kairi noticed she had to make a mental note to call him Lea as opposed to Axel. "I don't know if Sora ever told you, but I am sorry, for what I did to you."

He seemed sincere, but Kairi couldn't quite stop herself from snapping.

"You're sorry? You kidnapped me. You tried to hurt my best friend. You can't do that and then just say you're sorry like everything is alright now just because you changed sides!"

Axel - Lea - smirked, if that was possible. It made her even angrier, but she let him speak.

"You're right," Axel nodded at her, and Kairi hadn't been expecting that. "I hurt you, and I hurt my best friends..." he trailed off for a moment then, and Kairi wasn't sure why. "Sora, and so many other people. But I can't really change that, can I? You don't have to forgive me, but you're not the only one with a stake on the upcoming battle, so... it would be better if you could at least ignore my general presence, as opposed to me leaving."

Personal stakes in the upcoming battle. Kairi had those, yes, both regarding the fate of the world and her best friends, but also regarding herself due to the 'Princess of Heart' status she held. Axel was powerful, if he had been able to help King Mickey, Sora and Riku, who definitely were, so it was better if he got the best training he could, and that seemed to be Merlin.

But there was one thing she wanted to know, even if she was sure he wouldn't answer. It was a very personal question, after all.

"What are your stakes in this battle?" Xehanort hurt everyone. But she didn't think most of the other guys who would have been reformed if Axel had been were exactly preparing for battle the way he was. It didn't seem like the main reason.

"Can't a guy just decide to risk his life for a good cause?" Lea quipped with a forced carefree attitude. It didn't fool her for one second, and Kairi imagined he knew that, too. But she hadn't been expecting an answer, so it was fine.

She turned to Merlin and summoned her Keyblade - she had been practicing, recently, and it seemed like the Keyblade Riku had given her was truly hers. He still hadn't explained how he got it, however.

"Yes, yes, we should get started," Merlin nodded as he went around explaining the setup. "I enhanced this room, and it had a spell on it to make time inside pass slower, but it doesn't mean we have too much time, not with the next Keyblade War being possible. That would be very bad, indeed."

"If there's a spell to make time pass slower, why doesn't everyone train with it?" Kairi asked, a bit distracted by the idea.

"It is a dangerous spell. Both me and Yen Sid can do it, of course, but magic isn't to be toyed with, doesn't matter the strength of the caster. In least dangerous situations, I would never have agreed to do so."

Merlin rambled a bit more, and Kairi paid attention to his explanations. She was itching to start training, and she now understood why Yen Sid had directed her there even though Merlin wasn't a Keyblade wielder.

As soon as Merlin stopped talking, she headed close to where Lea had resumed his own training.

Before she could begin, she heard his voice. "That question, earlier? My friends, that's why I'm here."

Kairi could understand that. Right then, she decided Lea wasn't so bad, even if she still didn't trust him.

"Better not disappoint them," Kairi said simply and Lea snorted next to her.

"Bit too late for that," he whispered, and she thought she wasn't meant to have heard it.

"I'm sure whatever happened, they'll forgive you, since you seem to be trying to make up for it now," Kairi said honestly. She remembered Riku, fighting against Ansem in order to give her time to run when Ansem went to kill her. She had been hesitant towards him for so long, but in that second she realized the two of them could be alright, one day, if they were ever given the chance.

Lea looked at her gratefully, and then cockily challenged her for a sparring session.

"Bring it on," Kairi answered.


End file.
